Protect You
by TheMistOfThePast
Summary: Winry comes to Central to fix Ed's automail... again. But she most definitely wasn't expecting... this. Ed X Winry Mangaverse. *Revised*
1. Cold Saviour

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't go too hard on me. I hope I did okay writing this, although I'm sure my punctuation is horrible.**

**Little to no spoilers.**  
><strong>Post chapter 48 and episode 23.<strong>

**Winry is in central to fix Ed's automail… _again._**

**Canon: Mangaverse/ Brotherhood**  
><strong>Pairing: Ed X Winry<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Teen<strong>

**Rated for coarse language and sexual tension.**

**DISCLAIMER: *snort* I _wish_.**

* * *

><p>Winry walked down the dark alley slowly, her nerves eating away at her. Every sense she had was telling her that she shouldn't be there, the dark alleys of Central were no place for a woman to be at night, hell, even miss Hawkeye had once told her she stayed away from the shadier areas of Central during the night, in fact, the dark alleys of Central were no place for <em>anyone<em> to be at night.

Suddenly she heard a whispering voice from the shadows, "Well, aren't you a pretty girl? wanna play?" said the voice, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. Winry bit her lip,_ 'Just keep moving.'_ she told herself, ignoring the fear that took hold of her heart, _'just a little further.'_

Two strong arms snaked out from the darkness, wrapping around her form and drawing her to a hard chest. Before Winry could let out a scream one of the hands slid up to her mouth and five more men emerged from the darkness.

"Don't make this hard on us girl, we just wanna have a little fun." Cooed the man who had captured her. Winry's hand dipped into her pocket and grasped a metal hilt. He licked his lips and began to lower his mouth to her neck, when suddenly he let out scream that pierced the eerie silence as Winry's screw driver was stabbed into his thigh. Winry took advantage of his pain and quickly slipped out of his hold, dropping her screwdriver and fishing out her wrench as she whirled around to face a larger man who was closing in on her.

The young mechanics wrench drew back and came down hard on the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. Winry whirled to face three more men, ready to protect herself when she froze up. Three men, weren't there meant to be _four_ more?

A hand wrapped around her from behind and Winry let out a gasp. She readied her wrench for another strike but stoped with a whimper when the man brought a knife to her neck.

"Quit squealing, you pathetic bitch, unless you want my knife to slit your throat." He growled, "All you whores just don't understand, you're a woman, this is what you're made for, you're _meant_ to be a toy. That's all god intended you bitches to be."

"Shut the fuck up, you foul pig!" Winry spat.

The man growled, "You're going to regret that, bitch. I'll fuck you then slic-"

Suddenly a metal hand came out of the shadows and grabbed the man's hand, tearing the knife away from the automail engineer's neck. Winry stomped on her attackers foot and slipped out of his grip. Winry backed away from the gang and finally turned to see her saviour. The first thing she saw was wild, golden hair, kept in a messy braid.

Winry gasped as Edward Elric grabbed the other man by the collar and threw him against the wall. Ed took advantage of the man's confusion, clapping his hands and placing them on the ground, capturing the three men who had been attempting to attack him as well as the bleeding, swearing man and another unconscious man, in an iron cage.

He turned to the final attacker, who was beginning to get up and rammed his metal fist into his face.

"You scum!" Ed growled, picking up the man by the collar again, and smashing his back against the wall. "How dare…" Edward punched the man's face yet again, "…you…" he kneed the man in the groin with his flesh leg, "… Even touch her!"

Edward brought up his metal knee and smashed it in to the man's groin yet again, "You filthy bastard! I'll beat you within an inch of your lif-"

"Brother, that's enough!" Edward turned his head to see Alphonse, standing next to Winry, military officers rushing towards Ed.

"That's not enough, Alphonse! This man-!" Ed began to retaliate.

"Edward!" Winry shouted, cutting him off.

Ed surveyed the man, he was screaming and crying. Edward growled and kneed the man in the favourite part of his anatomy again, "You're lucky the girl you just tried to rape is so kind, if it was up to me, you'd barely be alive by the time I was finished with you." Without warning he let go of the man, letting him crumple on the floor. Military men and his brother ran past him to hand cuff the man, as the alchemist hurried over to his best friend.

"Are you okay, Winry?" Edward asked, placing his hands on each of her shoulders, concern filling his golden eyes.

Winry shook her head yes, "Kind of shaken, but I'm fine."

"Please don't tell me they hurt you." Ed pleaded.

Winry stared at him, taken aback by the look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "I'm fine, I hurt them before they could do anything." Edward let out a sigh of relief and let go of her shoulders.

"Um, Excuse me. We're going to have to get this young lady's first person account of what happened before we can sentence the men." A military officer mumbled, now standing beside Edward.

Ed turned his gaze on the man, "No, you don't." He said simply.

"Um, yes we do, it's military rules." The officer began.

"Tell your superior that, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist said you didn't have to.'" Ed growled, holding up his watch.

Ed watched as the man's eyes widened and he brought is right hand up in a salute, "I was not aware, Fullmetal sir! Please accept my humblest apologies, sir!"

Ed waved him away, "Just shove their asses in jail." He growled. The man saluted again and ran off.

Ed turned back to Winry, eyes softening, "I'll take you back to the hotel." He told her. Winry nodded and shivered, the Fullmetal alchemist smiled softly and draped his coat around her shoulders, "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked chapter 1! I will upload chapter 2 soon!**

**Please don't kill me grammar Nazi's!**

**BYEEEE! Wave. please review, this is my first fanfic, and I could really use some wonderful tips!**

**Wow I just typed up this whole thing how crap would it be if it didn't save...**


	2. Akward Positions

**A/N: SORRY! I'm so sorry I took forever to update. I was meant to do it way sooner but I kept on changing the ending. **

**I really hope you all enjoy it, sorry that I took so long and it's still not that long nor interesting. Um a bit of humour in this chapter, not much, well, ALOT if you like laughing at other peoples misfortunes, then you should enjoy it. **

**By the way, the reason for the sudden change in plot line is that I'm combining this story with one from AGES ago that I never posted.**

* * *

><p>Winry was surprised when she realised how close they were to the hotel they were currently occupying. It took only a few blocks worth of walking, in silence, to reach it.<p>

As they entered Ed stomped through the door to room 503, barging straight into he and Al's bedroom and slamming the door.

"Ed?" Winry whispered to herself, letting a frown pull down her lips.

"Winry, I'm so glad you're safe!" Alphonse cried, as he ran through the door. The suit of armour grabbed the young Rockbell in a careful hug that was too gentle; as if he might accidently shatter her if he was too rough. It made Winry's heart ache that he had to be so conscious of his actions in his metal form.

"We were so worried, Winry! Oh, I better go call Gracia." Alphonse mumbled, recalling his conversation with Gracia.

"Gracia?" Winry questioned, her face contorted in confusion.

_-Flashback-_

"Aye, Winry? You wanna go out to eat?" Ed called as he and Alphonse shuffled through the door noisily, the sound of Ed's flesh foot, drowned out by the loud clanks of Alphonse's armour and his own metal foot.

Silence filled the room.

"Winry?" Ed shouted, still no response, "Well, fine! Ignore me, but you're paying for your own, damn dinner!"

There was still no retort and Ed felt his stomach lurch, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Shit." Ed swore, violently, "Winry?" Edward ripped the door to her bedroom open and frowned when there was no one in it.

"Brother? Maybe she's still at Gracia's?" Alphonse suggested, dialling her number and handing the phone to his brother. Ed ripped the phone from his brother and fiddled as the dial tone rang out.

"'Hello?'" Mrs Hughes questioned.

"Mrs Hughes? Is Winry still there?" Ed shouted into the phones speaker.

"'Winry? No, she left twenty minutes ago. I told her she could stay at my house, or I should at least phone you and Al to make sure she gets home alright, but she refused, she said she could handle herself. Is everything ok, Edward?'" Gracia questioned her concern obvious in her voice.

"Damnit! Doesn't Winry know Central's dangerous at night? Of course not! She's from the country! Shit, she doesn't even know her way around properly!" Edward felt panic rise in him, Winry was a big girl, he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, however, Winry didn't know much about being in the city.

"Ed, those men the military are after…?" Alphonse cut in, trailing off.

Edward dropped the phone, not bothering to hang up or even say good bye to Gracia, "Alphonse, we'll check everywhere between here and Mrs Hughes apartment" He shouted as he ran out the door.

_-Flashback End-_

"Ed was so worried! I don't think I've ever seen him like that before!" Alphonse exclaimed, "Why wouldn't you let Gracia call us to come get you, Winry?"

The young Rockbell shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you, and I figured you'd be too busy to come anyway…"

The suit of armour gasped, "Winry! You're not a bother! Of course we'd come get you!"

Winry waved it off.

_Crash,_ "Fuck it!" The roar that came from Ed's room made both Al and Winry whirl around to stare at Ed's door.

"Ed?" Winry whispered, confusion settling in her heart.

Alphonse frowned but decided to make himself scarce, "I'll, um, just go buy you and Ed some dinner…" he mumbled, quickly exiting the door.

* * *

><p>Winry knocked softly at the wooden door to the room.<p>

"Al?" Winry heard Ed's voice call from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Winry informed him as she pushed the pine door open and made her way through the entrance, "Is everything ok?" she asked unsurely.

"No..." voiced Ed, his tone heavy with an emotion Winry couldn't identify.

Winry walked into the room and sat on the same bed next to Ed's limp figure; he stiffened and rose to sit up. Winry's eyes widened in shock and befuddlement at the first words that left his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"W-what? Why? There's no reason to be!" Winry insisted, face still contorted in confusion.

Edward brought a hand up and ran it down his face, "I should have gotten their sooner! I should have-"

"Don't be an idiot!" Winry's cold words pulled him out of his self-blaming thoughts, "I'm lucky you were there at all!"

Winry held his gaze until Edward finally let his gaze fall, "I was scared," he admitted making Winry frown. His hand closed up in a fist, "the thought of someone doing that to you…"

Winry felt her eyes widened, it was rare for the alchemist to show this much emotion and it made her heart flutter.

Winry jumped on him, her arms wound swiftly around his neck in a full-on glomp. The two teenagers fell onto the bed together while Winry almost crushed him in her embrace. Ed fought off the urge to blush, lying there, distressed with an overly emotional girl on top of him.

"Thanks Ed." Winry mumbled into the nape of his neck, her lips brushing against his enflamed skin in the most tantalising way possible, as her warm breath made his body tingle.

He couldn't help it, the blush he had so desperately been fighting surfaced as she whispered the words. Had her voice always been so husky? So alluring? Damn it, no! She's just some un-cute, totally _not_ sexy gear head! But… when did the gear head become so… curvy…?

Winry smiled as she saw the red that had spread down to his neck. It was nice to know she could still have an effect on him.

Alphonse made his way back into their hotel room with a collection of metallic _'clangs.'_ and _'clanks.'_ The fast food he had ordered for his brother and Winry held securely in his hand. When Al entered his brothers room his jaw almost crashed to the floor as he gawked at the scene before him.

"Brother? Winry?" he gasped, in surprise.

The scene that lay before him would have made him blush had he still been in his flesh body. In-front of him was a crying Winry, in a miniskirt that had ridden up _far_ beyond a respectable level on top of a blushing Ed, both sprawled out face to face on a small hotel bed.

Winry rose up from her position to sit legs apart with Edward's hips in between them, her knees at either side of his waist. Edward's face turned an even darker shade of red. Ed laid there, helplessly doing his very best to control his mind and teenage body, as the girl he so frequently dreamed about straddled his hips.

"Hey Al, is din-" Winry trailed off as she realised she and Ed's suggestive positions.

"What are you two... _doing_?" asked Alphonse from the door, feigning confusion. Ed and Winry's faces both turned crimson.

"Al!" Winry exclaimed, her voice a shrill squeak.

"It's not what you think!" Ed finished for her "We were just! - You see she just! - I just! - Ah-" he continued blabbering.

"We were just..." began Winry, but her sentence had no end.

"Really, it was just a hug!" Ed reasoned, wincing when his voice cracked, hoping Winry hadn't noticed.

"Just a hug!" confirmed Winry, still seated on Edward.

"Were you two having... well... you know...?" Al asked faking an innocent tone, laughing inwardly at his brother and Winry's embarrassment as he said the words. This would be great black mail material, he thought deviously.

"What? No! I- no! Oh my- Oh my god, no!" cried Ed, his face turning crimson.

Winry quickly hopped off of the elder Elric and grabbed one of the fast food bags, "Thanks, Al! I was starving!" she exclaimed, trying to get out of the situation.

Alphonse grinned at Ed after Winry left the room, "You might want to take care of that before you eat your dinner." He insisted, eyes flickering to Ed's pants.

Edward gasped "S-Shut up, Al!" he spluttered, throwing a pillow at the large suit of armour.

* * *

><p>The youngest state alchemist in Amestris groaned as his superior and his subordinate walked through the door. Edward Elric was most definitely <em>not<em> a morning person.

Mustang let a jovial laugh fill the room, "Lively as ever, Fullmetal!"

"What do you want, bastard?" Ed growled.

"Ed! Be a little nicer!" Alphonse lectured, with a glare.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you here, Mustang? I handed up my report yesterday." The elder Elric grumbled.

"Well, Ed, could you imagine my surprise, when I picked up the newspaper this morning, and there, on the front page was an article titled, **'FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND GIRLFRIEND CAPTURE WANTED CRIMINALS.**' Needless to say, I was intrigued." Mustang informed.

Tea sprayed across the kitchen table as the words registered in Ed's head. "What?"

Roy Mustang passed him a newspaper, grinning at the boy's distress, "Now since when did the Fullmetal alchemist start fighting city crime?"

Winry Rockbell chose that moment to emerge from her room, "Mr Mustang? Ms Riza?" she questioned in surprise.

"It's good to see you again, Winry." Riza acknowledged her with a warm smile.

"You too, Ms Riza!" Winry exclaimed, joyously.

"Oh, Ms Rockbell! Perfect timing! You're going to want to see this!" Mustang grinned evilly, "Ed, show her the paper."

"Wh-What? No!" The younger alchemist spluttered.

"What paper?" Winry questioned, her face crinkling in confusion, she tried to reach for the newspaper in Ed's hands.

Ed yanked it back, "It's nothing!" he assured her. Winry growled reaching out and ripping it from his hands.

Ed let out a startled squeak, "Damn it, Winry, no!"

Winry's eyes widened as she stared at the title, "You're _what_?" she shrieked, not knowing whether to be, outraged, surprised, or embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that, Winry." Riza told her apologetically, "Sometimes reporters assume things."<p>

Winry shook her head, "Its fine. I just didn't really expect it." She admitted.

"Oh, by the way," Riza began, "You're invited to a party!" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going, colonel." Ed muttered, still blushing.<p>

"Winry will probably be coming…" Roy informed slyly.

"W-why should that make a difference?" Ed stuttered.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just leave Ms Rockbell with Ling, he'll take care of her."

"I'm coming." Ed said hastily, making the colonel chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Isn't it so much fun to make fun of Ed?**


	3. The Party

**BTW THIS STORY IS SET AFTER EPISODE 23 OF BROTHERHOOD BUT I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING  
><strong>

**I'm so so so so sorry for the late update! Please forgive me! **

**Once again I kept writing and rewriting, sorry if Winry's parts are a little hard to read, since their all... drunkafied... for lack of a better... word.**

**I know there are many grammar and spelling mistakes in this, but I have an oral report to do, I'm not going to do it, but I really should have my time free, just incase.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA characters; they all belong solely to Hiromu Arakawa **

**Sheldon belongs to whoever did the big bang theory**

**Ok, so now that I've confused you all, time to begin!**

Protect you chapter 3

*ONE WEEK LATER (Mustang's Party)*

Ed sat on the stairway to the hall, looking over the party as couples danced. Ed caught sight of Al chatting with Mei and smiled to himself, knowing his little brother had acquired a crush on the small girl.

Scanning through the crowd Ed frowned as he saw a bunch of military men and Ling surrounding Winry.

Ed strode up to them determinedly as he saw Winry lift up a man's pant leg.

"H-hey! You lied to me!" the words sounded thick and slurred. "Not again! Tha's da 'enth 'ime you guys pulled one ova' on me!"

His nose twisted Winry was saturated in the filthy stench of alcohol and he cursed himself for not checking up on her before now.

"Ha ha! Sorry princess we jus' love trikin' you s'all" one of the men said with a perverted smile clinging to his face. Suddenly Ed saw what they were doing by getting her to bend over.

Ed launched himself at the man, forcing his fist to punch the man's face. The man did a double take as Ed wrapped an arm around Winry and picked her up from the ground to place her standing, she swayed and he decided not to take his support away from her.

"W' the fuck r' you doin' kid!" the men cried as ling escaped through the crowd.

Ed held up his watch "firing you."

"W-what? Y-your not a-a? your with the state?"

"damn right, I am! and did you know that a state alchemist's title holds equivalent authority to a Major's?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, you're a lower rank then a major, correct?"

"C-co-correct"

"Your fired!" Ed turned to the others "All of you!"

"W-wait a second!" one man called "I out rank you!" he declared proudly pointing to the stars on his uniform that the regular soldiers had been forced to wear. All the other drunken men turned to the officer who said this with hopeful eyes.

"Doesn't mean I can't get brigadier general Hughes to fire your ass"

All the men's eyes fell "Th-that's true... Wait! What're the charges?"

"Providing alcohol to a minor and the sexual harassment of a 15 year old girl"

The mens eyes dropped "but if you ever go near Winry again, I swear I'll throw your perverted asses in jail!" the men stopped breathing, as Ed walked away, still supporting Winry.

"Come on, Win! This is a party full of perverts!" Ed said dragging her over to where Roy was lounging with a group of women surrounding him.

"Ed?" he questioned annoyed at being pulled away from his conversation with a pretty blonde girl who looked startlingly like Riza, the only difference seemed to be the glasses "what do you want? I was having a pleasant conversation with Elizabeth."

"I need a room for the night"

Mustang turned his gaze to the blonde girl fiddling with Edward's hair, making his face heat up noticeably, Mustangs frown twisted into a knowing grin "oh, I get it, gonna' do something naughty with your mechanic, arn'cha Fullmetal?"

Ed turned a darker shade "LIKE HELL I AM! The dumbass got herself drunk! She doesn't have the strength to walk home!"

"Sure, I believe you, fullmetal."

Ed scowled "can we stay here for the night or not?"

"Yeah, just don't be too loud ok"

Ed resisted the urge to kick him and walked away, still supporting Winry as she pulled his hair from its braid.

"Come on, Win," Ed said as he entered the empty bedroom that mustang had pointed out "You need rest." he declared

"Huh? Bu' I was talkin' wif' m' fren's!" she complained

"Those idiots who were trying to take advantage of you? Looking down your shirt?" ed retorted "military bastards"

"Y'kno it wou'n hur' fer' you to look down me' shir' etha'!" Winry slurred

"Yah wel-! WHAT?"

Winry shut the door behind them "Well yur' not gay ar' ya?" Winry demanded crossing her arms over her chest, making it seem bigger.

"Definently not..." Ed confirmed trying to look away.

"wel' n' look down mah shirt! Loo' up mah skir'! acsidenly' ge' your finga' hooked in m' tube top n' pull it down!"

Ed's face burned at the images that surfaced in his head "T-th- that's sexual harassment!" he cried shaking his head to free himself of the cringe worth images.

Winry laughed "I dun' thin' it classifies as sesual 'arassment wen' m' prally' throwin' m' self at cha'!"

Ed stared in bewilderment at Winry "How much did you drink?" he questioned in wonder.

Winry exhaled exaggeratedly "fin' then! I'll jus' 'av to take m' shirt off!" she declared, making a move to pull the thin fabric free of her curves. Ed's eyes widened and he caught her hands before she could lift her shirt over her thin stomach.

"NO!" He tugged on the shirt and pinned it to her sides with his hands on her waist "Winry! Stop it! You wouldn't do these things if you were sober! Now get into bed!" Ed yelled, bright red.

"With you?" Winry questioned.

"W-w-what?"

Winry moved forward and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, bending down.

"You too?" she whispered into his ear.

Ed almost exploded as he felt her breath on his ear "No! You don't mean what you're saying!"

She slid her hand down his chest until her fingers reached the end of the fabric and where his leather pants began. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to break free but not wanting to apply any real force that may hurt Winry.

Her hand slid down his shirt and played her fingers on his skin torturously.

"W-Win-ryyy- you d-don't w-want this! If I d-did... that to you, y-you'd r-regret it!"

She ignored him and slid her hand from his shirt and for a second Ed thought she had finally given up until she moved her hands further down and unbuckled his pants.

"W-W- Winry! Stop it! No! You don't really want to!- ahhh wwinrrryyyy" he cried, being cut off by his own moan as she unzipped his pants slowly.

He cracked, grabbing her waist and rolling over to throw her on the bed so they changed positions and he was now straddling her, pinning her wrists above her head on the bed with his own hands.

"That's it! you asked for it!" he bent down, lust searing in his eyes and moved closer down to press his lips to hers. He paused seconds before their lips made contact; instead he got up and pulled her into a sitting position. "I can't do it... I love you too much..."

"Sorry" he murmured lowering his eyes to the floor in shame "I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you whilst you were drunk" Ed moved to the door "I'll make sure no one comes into this room while you get some rest."

He stepped out and closed the door with a soft _'click'_ behind him.

Al ran to him with a smile on his face "Brother! I've been looking for yo-! Uhh... brother... why are your pants unzipped...?"

"We didn't do it!"

**I'm not crazy; my mother had me tested...**

**Turning into Sheldon here, heh**

**Oh poor Ed, that's an awkward conversation for him to be in just there "Uhh... brother... why are your pants unzipped...?"**

**Heh the very last line I just added in because... well... I dunno, boredom heheh ^^ but still, that's totally how Ed would react!**

**Poor ed, so confused**** HE SAID HE LOVES HER! HE SAID IT! EEEEEEEE! Well, that's gonna come back to him in later chapters I hope you all know hahhahha...**


	4. Cryptic Eyes

**A/N: I'm not even gonna try and defend myself, i took FOREVER. Sorry for taking so long!**

**I couldn't be bothered fixing chapter 3 but i did work on chapter 2 and chapter 1**

**wow... i wish i had a beta reader!**

**Anyways! here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Winry Rockbell awoke from her uncomfortable slumber with a throbbing headache and a burning throat. She sat up and whined, even the low rustling of her sheets seemed exaggerated to the point where they began to sound more like an 1896 M15 hammer drill than the large cloth it really was. She kicked her legs free from the bothersome material and sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

Winry's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the head of her bed and found that the elegantly crafted metal that would usually be holding the bed up and bragging her craftsmanship was now replaced by a large, awkward wooden block.

This wasn't her room, in fact, far from it.

The Morning's precious sunlight didn't filter through useless curtains and the ground wasn't littered with automail limbs and the various mechanical toys she had acquired at Rush Valley during her ongoing apprenticeship at _Atelier Garfiel's_.

She scanned her memory, thinking back to the last thing she remembered doing, hoping to find some rampant memory that explained how she found herself sleeping in an unfamiliar bed in an unknown room. But none reared its head.

Winry Rockbell wasn't naive; she knew very well what the most likely explanation for her current situation was and she urged herself not to dwell on the thought any more.

'Try to remember.' She attempted to persuade herself.

_The deep, raucous laughter of a husky voice. The taunting whisper of a hot, ragged breath daintily lingering on her long, elegant neck. The fruity beverage that had been offered to her._

Winry shot up out of her bed- _the_ bed- her head spinning and her mind fluttering in response to the rushed action.

"_It's a Xingese drink." Ling explained with a large grin plastered over his face, "Don't worry, its non-alcoholic." he assured, noting her reluctance as he yet again pushed the drink into her hand._

Winry shook her head as she sprinted to the door. Her hand closed around the knob, grasping it tightly.

_Her hand closed around the wine glass, grasping it tightly._

Winry Blinked the image away and ripped the door open roughly, no longer concerned with the memory's she still had yet to recover. She let out a startled squeak when she felt her body plummet, face first into the harsh, carpeted ground, her elbows and hands already searing from the tingling carpet burn which was sure to brand her with its sore red marks.

Winry groaned painfully and twisted her upper body in order to catch sight of the merciless item which had tripped her, her face contorting in confusion as she did so.

Edward Elric was startled into consciousness by an unfamiliar weight pressing on his legs. He blinked his eyes open braving the morning light and ignoring the heaviness pressing down on his eye lids, urging him to fall back asleep, to see two long slender legs and a pair of lacy black silk underwear sitting atop his lap. Edward felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he attempted to tear his eyes away from the hypnotising sight of his childhood friend's panties.

_'Look away, damn it!' _Edward urged himself '_Look away!'_

The legs flicked back, kicking him in the face as Winry spun around in his lap and pulled her skirt back down to cover her underwear yet again. She swiftly slapped him square in the face, a distraught look written all over features.

"You perver-!" Winry began to shout, only to be cut off by Edward's hand muffling her speech and his right arm wrapping around her waist and arms.

"I didn't see anything!" Ed growled lowly, doing his best to supress a blush from surfacing on his cheeks, "Now quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole bloody house, woman?"

"Mmph!" She breathed through his hand "Mph mnn mnnphhh!"

"Shh! You-" Ed begun to lecture but he was cut off suddenly by his own sharp intake of breath as she began to mercilessly wriggle around and bounce in his lap trying to break free of his grip.

"H-h-hey! W-what are you doing?" Ed spluttered as he tried to suppress a groan of approval.

"Let me go!" Winry cried, her voice still muffled by his hand. Her body wriggling on top of his, unconsciously seducing him.

"Damn it, Winry! I'm not fucking kidding, quit moving!" Ed growled urgently, breath leaving in sharp, shallow gasps.

The tone of Edward voice made Winry's urge to struggle from his grasp stop, as Edward caught his breath, Winry had to wonder why Ed's voice had been so urgent.

Slowly, Ed picked both himself and Winry up from the rough ground and lead her back into the room she had been so determined to escape from just seconds before, hand still preventing Winry from articulating her thoughts.

Finally, he pulled the door shut behind them and sighed in relief, he would rather not deal with colonel bastard so early in the morning, especially if he was the one who had woken him up. Actually, he'd rather not deal with Mustang at all. He already knew _exactly_ what that smug piece of shit would say if he found him and Winry alone together _'Getting action this early in the morning, fullmetal?'_ Ed growled and ran a hand down his face, God, if Winry heard one of the colonel's little _'comments'_ about them, he was sure he would die. Whether of embarrassment or at the hands of Winry's wrench he didn't want to find out.

"Where the hell are we, Edward?" Winry's sharp voice exclaimed, swiftly bringing him from his thoughts.

"Calm down, we're at colonel bastard's house." Ed mumbled casually.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ I just woke up with an insane hangover, lying in someone else's bed, with absolutely _no_ recollection of how I got there, and the most you can say is 'calm down'?" Winry spat, Ed winced as she chewed him out.

"Winry, I'm here aren't I? Do you honestly believe that I'm going to let something happen to you?" Ed questioned, his words cutting through Winry's protest.

"Well… probably not… but…" Winry trailed off.

"Exactly! Nothing's going to happen when I'm arou-" Edward began to lecture sharply, only to be cut off by Winry's own swift retort.

"But you're _not_ around Edward! You're never _'around'._ You have no _idea_ how many times you've been there, and then I wake up the next day, and you're gone! So forgive me, for not relying solely on the fact tha-" Winry quickly shut herself up, finally realising what she had just said and how deeply her words must have stung.

Edward kept his eyes downcast.

Silence filled the room, but at the same time it was so loud Winry could hardly bare it. Every single sound was amplified and the rhythm of their breathing filled the room.

_Inhale,_ "You think…"

_Exhale,_ "…I want…"

_Inhale,_ "…To leave?"

_Exhale,_ "You think…"

_Inhale,_ "…I don't regret…"

_Exhale,_ "…Not always being able…"

_Inhale,_ "…To be there?"

Winry gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"You're wrong!" Ed shouted, voice ringing through the room. His automail fist slammed into the wall with so much strength that it left a deep dent in the bleached wall. Ed slammed his left foot on the mahogany wooden floorboard and Winry heard a loud crack coming from it. Winry gulped as Ed took another heavy step towards her, with his flesh right foot and another crack was emitted from the floor.

Winry Rockbell had seen Edward Elric annoyed.

Winry Rockbell had seen Edward Elric hurt.

Winry Rockbell had seen Edward Elric upset.

Winry Rockbell had even seen Edward Elric angry.

But Winry Rockbell had never seen Edward Elric be all these emotions at once.

Edward took one last step to reach her and gave her a glare she would never forget. She took in one more shaky breath before she returned his stare with one that held every emotion that you could imagine.

All of a sudden, Ed reached out two trembling arms and drew her into a bone crushing hug. Winry gasped at the conflicting warmth and cold of his embrace.

"You're an idiot." Edward breathed in her ear, his warm lips brushing against her cool skin so fabulously it made her want to melt.

"Yeah." Winry agreed, basking in the warmth that filled her heart with his rare embrace.

Edward drew back, holding Winry's gaze with his own, hoping she would read the cryptic message behind it. Winry nodded an affirmative and let a smile play on her lips as Edward sighed in relief. She understood.

Ed pulled back fully and began to speak when he noticed Winry's eyes widen as she gazed at him as if she had just seen a ghost.

_"You're fired!"_

_"But if you ever go near Winry again, I swear I'll throw your perverted asses in jail!"_

_"Wel' n' look down mah shirt! Loo' up mah skir'! acsidenly' ge' you're finga' hooked in m' tube top n' pull it down!"_

_"How much did you drink?"_

_"Winry! Stop it! You wouldn't do these things if you were sober! Now get into bed!"_

_"With you?"_

_"W-Win-ryyy- you d-don't w-want this! If I d-did... that to you, y-you'd r-regret it!"_

_"That's it! You asked for it!"_

_"I can't do it... I love you too much..."_

_"Sorry."_

_"I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you whilst you were drun.k"_

_"I can't do it... I love you too much..."_

_"I love you too much..."_

"_I love you."_

"Edward, why do I remember you sayi-" Winry stopped at the pleading look he gave her.

She couldn't know. Not just yet. Winry opened her mouth again, "Let's go home, Ed."

Winry didn't pressure him, didn't tell him she knew, because the message behind his eyes had been clear, _'When I'm done with my quest, I can be with you. Until then, just wait patiently. No matter what, i'll always__ protect you.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: How was it?_**

**_I might add another chapter of Bloopers_**

**_what do you think?_**


End file.
